Mario Kart 9 (KirbiMiroir's Edition)
Mario Kart 9 is a game idea from Kirbystar247 and HoshiNoKaabii2000, planned for release in mid-2016, and available on two versions, one for the 3DS and one for the Wii U. There is also a New 3DS Remake for the 3DS Version planned for 2017. Gameplay Mario and his friends have to race around a total of 32 tracks, performing tricks, soaring on gliders, diving to watery depths or even taking rides up walls and ceilings! Each of the 32 tracks are split into Grand Prix Cups, with 4 per cup. Four of these cups are original tracks, and another four cups contain retro tracks - in the 3DS Version, this is one from the SNES, two from the N64, two from the GBA, one GCN, three DS, three Wii and four 3DS. As for the Wii U Version, there is one SNES, one N64, one GBA, two GCN, two DS, two Wii, three 3DS and four Wii U. Tracks bear mechanics such as flying via special blue ramps, underwater track segments and ramps of coloured arrows that can cross virtually any surface. Characters There are a total of 30 characters (not including DLC characters). DLC Packs The following are characters from the two Downloadable Content Packs. Mario Kart 9 X New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart 9 X Super Mario 3D PS Lightweight characters are in italics while heavyweights are bold. Tracks Notice: Names in italics are from the North American Version. Mushrom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Crown Cup Shell Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Banana Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Leaf Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Lightning Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version You can also create a Rainbow Cup, a custom Grand Prix with retro tracks of your choice (Modified to suit this game, of course) Battle Courses Items Vehicles Italics for bikes. Bold for quads. Middleweight Standard Kart M Nostalgia 1 Wild Wing Turbo Blooper Standard Bike M Mach Bike Bonbon Nitrocycle Standard Quad Lightweight Standard Kart L Baby Booster Concerto Pipe Frame Standard Bike L Bullet Bike Nanobike Quacker Teddy Buggy Heavyweight Standard Kart H Off-Roader Flame Flyer Hurricane Standard Bike H Wario Bike Bowser Bike Phantom Wild Wiggler Vehicle Parts Wheels Standard Roller Monster Slim Slick Cyber Mushroom Red Monster Gold Wheels Gliders Super Glider Peach Parasol Flower Glider Swoop Ghastly Glider Gold Glider Unlock Criteria Toadette: Win the 50cc Star Cup Pipe Frame: Win the 50cc Crown Cup Turbo Blooper: Win the 50cc Leaf Cup Diddy Kong: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup Baby Daisy: One star or higher on all 50cc Nitro Cups Flower Glider: One star or higher on all 50cc Retro Cups Hurricane: Win the 100cc Star Cup Paratroopa: Win the 100cc Crown Cup Wiggler: Win the 100cc Leaf Cup Nitrocycle: Win the 100cc Lightning Cup Swoop: One star or higher on all 100cc Nitro Cups Bowser Jr: One star or higher on all 100cc Retro Cups Quacker: Win the 150cc Star Cup Polari: Win the 150cc Crown Cup Phantom: Win the 150cc Leaf Cup Dixie Kong: Win the 150cc Lightning Cup Funky Kong: One star or higher on all 150cc Nitro Cups Ghastly Glider: One star or higher on all 150cc Retro Cups Red Monster: Win the Mirror Star Cup Baby Rosalina: Win the Mirror Crown Cup Mushroom: Win the Mirror Leaf Cup Dry Bowser: Win the Mirror Lightning Cup Cyber: One star or higher on all Mirror Nitro Cups R. O. B.: One star or higher on all Mirror Retro Cups Artwork I can't add it. Need help! Hi! I'm Kirbystar! 15:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) PS For when you DO install the artwork, no Mario Kart 8 Artwork, UNLESS it's a Mario Kart 8 Track. Workers * Kirbystar247 * HoshiNoKaabii2000 More stuff coming soon! Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:2016 Category:2017